I'm New Here
by velvee
Summary: There is a small country that is wedged between Northern Italy, Austria, and Hungary. Did you know that? Well her name is Slovenia and this is her story.
1. Who's this?

It was an average world meeting for the Countries when suddenly crying was heard from over in a corner. This naturally disturbed the meeting and most Nations turned their heads to see who was crying.

There was a little girl in the corner who couldn't be older than maybe eight but still looked a bit mature for her age. What surprised most people is that she looked like a cross between Austria, Hungary, and both Italies.

"Jaz sem čisto sam, in ne vem, kje sem! Vsi ste zelo grozno! To je grozljivo!" (1) Cried out the little girl who then went back to sobbing.

Hungary, Austria, and the Italies all vaugely understood what she said and rushed over to where she was.

Northern Italy got there first and pulled her into a hug while saying "That's so sad!" with tears falling down his face.

The little girl was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen when Germany noticed that and thundered "Italy let go of the child, she cannot breath with you holding her that tight!"

The little girl managed to gasp out "Hvala gospod strašljivo človek, nisem mogel diha." (2) Before she spun around in a dizzy circle and sat down on the floor. Some of the older Nation's were watching this with amusement on their faces.

Romano walked up to her and said, "Shut up we don't want to hear of your problems."

In response back she said with tears still in her eyes, "Sliši se, kot si ti zbudil na napačni strani postelje to jutro. ali ste vedno tako Džangrizav?" (3)

This made Austria laugh his stiff laugh and say " She has quite a mouth on her to say things like that to you Romano." This caused the other Nations to ask, "what did she say?"

"she asked him if he is always this grumpy or if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The other Nations started laughing at Romano's expense.

Austria crouched in front of the little girl and softly asked "Hello mali, Moje ime je gospod Avstriji, in tam je gospa Madžarskem. kdo si ti? ste izgubili?" (4) When he said that he is Austria and pointed to where Hungary was she ran and hid behind Italy.

Softly the little girl said, "My name is Slovenia. I am a rather small nation that is known for great wines, breeding Lipicanec horses, beautiful mountains for skiing and other things as well."

She started to go on a bit of a rant. "I'm always squished between Austria, Hungary, and Northern Italy. Italy is the only one that hasn't done anything bad to me."

This caused Austria and Hungary to gasp and say things like "what have we ever done to you/ your country?"

"With your stupid a war you damaged my land so badly it will never go back to normal again." She pulled up her sleeves and showed them hundreds of deep white scars that crisscrossed all over her two arms. " You and your stupid soldiers did this to me. I was a young nation and I still am now, just getting started when all this happened. My people were in crisis; my nation was in crisis. And I could do nothing, nothing at all while I watched my people and my nation die at my feet. Nothing will ever go back to the way things were because nothing can erase these scars from my arms and the land of my home."

This seemed to strike a lot of nations in the heart. They all knew what it felt like to have war on their home turf.

Apperntly this struck Italy because he gathered little Slovenia up and held her to his chest softly. Italy looked around and saw that no one would be able to help this little nation and he didn't want to see her snapped up by Russia (shiver) so he and Romano should take care of her!

"Well, I'm gonna take Slovenia home and take care of her, so… Bye!" Italy walked out holding her the way parents would hold a toddler. Romano chased after him saying things about how He couldn't raise a child, non the less a nation!

**Translations:**

**I'm all alone and I don't know where I am! This is scary! You are all very scary!**

**Thank you Mr. Scary man, I couldn't breathe!**

**It sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or are you always this grumpy?**

**Hello little one. I'm Mr. Austria and over there is Ms. Hungary. Who are you? Are you lost?**

Ok! Thank you for reading my story! Slovenia is a real country, I am 25% Slovenian so I felt bad when I realized they had micro nations in Hetalia but no Slovenia who is in real life a bigger country than Liechtenstein! Thank you for reading so far and please review!


	2. Mac and cheese mayhem

After Italy had left the meeting with Slovenia and Romano in tow crisis broke out. None of the countries had faith that Italy could raise a child, nonetheless a country.

Russia wanted to adopt little Slovenia and no one wanted it to come to that. America suddenly burst out, "Dudes! I have a great idea! Why doesn't Hungary and Austria adopt the kid!"

Germany sighed, hadn't the idiot listened to the rant or seen the child nation's reaction to both Austria and Hungary? He could see why Slovenia didn't like Austria, He was a bit stuck up for the child's sense of fun likely.

Why couldn't the kid like Hungary though? She's a nice person… When she doesn't have her frying pan out ready to hit you with it.

Germany stood up, "I will supervise Italy with Slovenia. I was already planning on visiting him and I might as well watch over the kid to make sure she doesn't get lost. Knowing Italy he'll probably have her go to bed then forget about her and go somewhere else. At least I can prevent that."

"That's what we're worried about you bloody wanker! Italy isn't the most responsible nation and with a child to take care of then he's likely going to be less responsible." Yelled England, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"This is why I will be with Italy and Slovenia at all times. I already don't trust Italy with tying his own shoes much less with a child." Said Germany calmly as if assessing the situation which he likely was.

"Da, that Italy is not suitable for raising a child, Might as well let me raise the child. The baltics need some fellow company." Stated Russia, his purple aura rising up around him.

All t he other nations shivered at the thought. It was a unanimous vote that Germany and the Italies would raise the young nation together.

OoOoOoOoO

**Back at Italy's house**

"Why won't you eat your pasta? Is something wrong with it? I made macaroni and cheese! I thought all small children like that type of pasta! What do I do wrong?" Said Italy franticaly while running around the kitchen pulling out different things from cuboards.

Slovenia sat at the table, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest as she glared at the bowl of pasta set before her.

**20 minutes earlier**

"Italy, I'm hungggrrryyy!" whined Slovenia as they walked into the house. "Oh! I know just what to make!" thought Italy.

Five minutes later a bowl of Mac and Cheese sat infront of the little girl. Italy picked up the spoon and started to try to feed her.

"Here comes the airplane, with a shipment of pasta for slovenia!" said Italy in and overly cheerful voice. "I don't wanna eat pasta." Whined Slovenia. This set Italy into a panic which was what he was doing now.

**Present time**

Germany walked in the door and saw flour in the air and covering everything in an even white coating. There at the table sat the child nation eating cake and drinking wine for lunch. Bad Italy… Speaking of the Italian, he was running around in a panic about a child who didn't like pasta. "ITALY!"

Thanks for reading the next chapter! Review if you have time to!** ~Velvee.**


End file.
